


Storkules vs. Melon

by kapumni



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Out of Character, Violent End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapumni/pseuds/kapumni
Summary: Storkules meets someone else who is claiming the position of best friend to Donald Duck and he is most displeased.
Relationships: Della Duck & Selene, Donald Duck & Melon, Donald Duck & Storkules
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Storkules vs. Melon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Storklues goes all out of character towards the end and there is a violent act close to the end.

The invasion of the Moonlanders was over. Penumbra had decided to take her people back to the moon so they could come back prepared with tools and resources to help the people of Earth. Storkules and his sister Selene had untied their father Zeus before leaving for Duckburg. They ignored their father’s cries of threats and lightening as they were racing across the ocean back to Duckburg. The clean up had been long and tiring but Storkules and Selene were used to such work so it did not bother them.

Now Storkules was in McDuck’s garden while Selene was visiting with Della. Storkules thought about joining them but decided against it as Selene was always closer to Della then he was. Storkules had seen Donald throughout the day but now he was not sure where the mighty duck was. Storkules hoped that Donald was having a well deserved rest.

“Well, hello there!” said an over sweet voice ending with a giggle.

Storklues looked around, he was not aware there was anybody else in the garden. The voice sounded familiar but he could not place it. It was almost like someone was disguising his voice.

“Who said that? Show yourself.” Storklues was unnerved he could not see this new comer.

“I’m right here in plain sight. Cannot you see me?” the voice said somewhat taunting.

Storkules looked around again. The only thing that seemed out of place was a melon. That melon was sitting on a tree trunk. This melon had seeds placed in triangle shape. The bottom half was open as if it was carved into. Also they were two small melons place on the upper half towards the sides. It resembled a face. To top it off there was a familiar hat in-between the two small melons. Surely this cannot be who spoke. Storkules was not all that familiar with the mortal world but he was sure fruit did not talk here. Of course Scrooge and company had been to many mythical realms maybe they befriended the sentient fruit and took him back.

Storkules stood in front of the melon extending his pointer finger slowly saying, “Did you speak?”

“Of course! You do not see anyone else here, do you?” the voice came from the melon.

“My apologies! I am not familiar with your people.” Storkules hoped that was not insulting.

“No people. I am one of a kind. I am Melon!” Melon said happily.

“Please to make your acquaintance! I am Storkules! I have done many great deeds but not as great as being best friend to Donald Duck!” Storkules said.

“Nah ah,” Melon said back.

“It is not pleasant to make your acquaintance?” Storkules asked confused.

“No! I am Donald Duck’s best friend!” claimed the Melon in a tone that was still happy.

Now Storkules knew where Melon’s hat came from, it was Donald’s hat. This thing was wearing his hat and was claiming not only to be his friend but his best friend. Storkules had to stay strong and calm.

“You must be mistaken, Donald and I have been through many adventures together. How many adventures have you been on with him, hmmm?” Storkules smiled while rocking on his feet.

“Where were YOU when Donald was stuck on the desert island for months, hmmm?” Melon replayed back.

“Liar! Donald was not stuck on a desert island. He was sailing the seas on a large boat. I know his family and I sent him there before I was summoned back to Ithaqauck by Father.” Storkules said back now angry.

“Did you personally walked him to the boat?” the Melon asked.

“Well, no but where else would he had been? Of course something might happen to the boat which caused my beloved Donald Duck to become stranded. I would have swam the seven seas looking for him if I had known.”

“He came from the moon not the sea. Down to the island he plummeted where I was waiting for him. After a week he found me and took to me. He said he never had a good as friend as I.” Melon said with a smirk in his voice.

“So you waited until Donald was desperate and then you took advantage of him?” Storkules glared down at the insufferable melon.

“I gave him what he needed! Has he ever needed you?” Melon voice was still over-sweet.

“Perhaps Donald needs me to get rid of an unhealthy friend.” Storkules said smugly.

“You are going to get rid of me? I do not see any mallets.” Melon teased.

“Mallets? What I going to do, I do not need mallets!” Storkules said cruelly.

Storklues took care to take Donald’s hat off and place it aside. Then he clapped his hands together lifted them up and brought them back at full force crushing the Melon causing the two small melons to fly off going full speed at opposite directions.

___________________________________________________________________

“What?” something had bounced off Gizmoduck’s helmet. He expanded out his hand to grab the strange object that was flying away from him. He looked at it questioningly as it turned out to be a small melon. Across town Darkwing Duck had been painfully knocked to the ground by a flying object. As he gain conscience he frowned as he saw a small melon beside him.

___________________________________________________________________

Della, Donald, Selene and Strorkules were in Donald’s house boat on his couch. It had been an hour since Strorkules unpleasant encounter with that stuck up melon. The Duck twins were sitting squished together with Selene on Della’s side and Storkules on Donald’s side. They were watching Roxanne’s special report that Gizmoduck and “The Purple Weirdo” were running around with mallets. Roxanne questioned if the Duckburg’s beloved superhero and this new guy was in some weird competition for Duckburg. Strokules reassured himself that the melon incident would calm down and these two heroes will rest. When his arm which was resting on top of the couch slide down to Donald shoulders he noticed that his sister was doing the same thing to Della. The divine siblings briefly connected hands and gave a squeeze before proceeding. Donald settled into Storkules's embrace while Della settled into Selene’s embrace, while still pressed together. The divine siblings looked over the heads of their beloved and smiled at each other.


End file.
